Deep Shit, Arkansas
by FuckShitUp
Summary: Bella Swan is living a life of luxury in an established law firm with her best friend, Rosalie. When she finds out Jacob has been cheating on her for over a year, her life turns upside down. Bella will never be able to return to her old life or friends and finds solace in the one who started it all. RATED M, language & lemons.


**A/N: Another story already? I know. So far some of you have asked me to continue my latest Bellice fic, however I just do not see where I could really go with it. It was meant to be a happy little story so I think I'll keep it that way. This is another story involving Bella and Alice. A different atmosphere. So I might think of continuing this, depending on the response. **

**Rated M, of course. Language and adult situations. Not for the lighthearted. **

**Weird shit. Don't like? Don't read, assholes. **

**Meyer owns all things Twilight. This plot is based on a tea shop not far from me. And the lesbians that work there. ;) This is kinda Thelma & Louise -ish. Its a damn good movie.**

* * *

I knew my eyes were bloodshot and red. I could feel that my face was swollen. A red handprint graced my left cheek and I had tried, albeit without satisfactory results, to try and cover my red hot skin with foundation. I never wore makeup and I was shit at applying it. So, here I was walking to a tea shop looking a fucking mess.

It was all because of him. The fucking prick. I couldn't believe he would actually do something like this to me. And what could I do? Nothing. No one would think it was the truth. We were in love, weren't we? He wouldn't do that to someone he loved. Fuck him.

* * *

_Jake had asked me to take the day off work, it was a Friday he said. He had something special planned. Jake was my boyfriend and had been for the past two years. I knew that our two year anniversary was coming up next week, though I refused to celebrate idiotic things like that. He loved it and decided to shower me with gifts last year so I could only imagine what he had in mind for this one. _

_He claimed that he couldn't get next weekend off so this one would have to do. It was Thursday and Rosalie had been asking me all day about what I had planned for the weekend since this was the first day I had requested off in a very long time. I loved Rose and she knew more about me than Jake knew, probably. We both worked at her father's law firm, having gone to law school together, and we worked well. _

"_I have no idea what he has planned, Rose. He won't tell me a damn thing." I huffed and Rosalie laughed. She knew how I hated surprises. _

"_He really must have something special to break the 'no-surprises' rule. Either that or he really doesn't mind living the rest of his life with one nut." Rosalie laughed aloud at her joke and I couldn't help the small grin that graced my face. _

_I absentmindedly checked my phone to reveal that I had two text messages waiting for me. The only people that texted me regularly was the blonde sitting across from me and my boyfriend who should be working at his self-owned service center. He prided himself with owning a successful business and it was quite often the topic of any discussion with him. _

_I unlocked my phone and saw a number I didn't recognize. _

"_Hey Rose, you know this number?" I threw my phone at her and she chewed her lip for a moment before shaking her head. _

"_Mind if I check it?" _

"_Nah, it's probably just some bull shit." I began clicking my pen to distract myself from the headache I could feel coming on from skipping lunch. The two of us often worked through lunch to get out of the office early. As long as we got work done, Mr. Hale didn't give a fuck when we left. He was good like that. _

_Rose had been staring at my phone for far too long and I realized that she was probably looking through the rest of my messages. Or playing some game. I glanced in her direction and saw that she had paled significantly. Her expression was one of confusion and shock. Mixed with a great deal of fucking pity. _

_She must have felt my eyes on her and Rosalie looked up. Her eyes were wide and I noticed her shake her head slightly. _

"_What?" My voice was slightly more harsh than I meant. _

"_Bella... I think you might want to, uh, look at this." Rose tossed my phone back to me. _

"_What the fuc-" My jaw dropped when I saw a picture of Jake and a tiny, much paler than me, girl sucking face. I began shaking my head and repeating 'no' to myself. It couldn't be, could it? _

"_This is probably old, right?" I looked to Rosalie and she bit her lip. I remembered there had been two messages from the same number and flicked my finger down to read the long winded paragraph below the photo. _

_'It's Isabella, right? I'm Mary Alice. I live near the reservation that Jake grew up on. I only found out about you a week ago and I still can't believe it. He told me I was his one and only. What a line, right? If you don't believe me, the picture will show the tattoo that Jake recently got on his bicep. I apologize. We've been together for over a year. He never let on about anything, of course. I kicked the shit out of him so I figured you should have that chance, as well.'_

_What the fuck. _

"_Bella?" Rosalie's voice was uncharacteristically small and unsure. I looked up and one lone tear crawled down my face. Seriously? Fucking seriously?_

"_Ho-" I coughed and my chest began to tighten. Oh fuck, not this shit again. Rosalie saw how I was gasping for air and she leaped off her chair and knelt by mine. Her hand was rubbing circles on my back as I tried to get my breathing under control. _

"_How c-could he?" The tears weren't flowing. I felt pure hatred and rage roll through me and realized that I didn't feel sad. The fucker could have went ahead and left. I definitely wouldn't have cried. But this? _

_Rosalie grabbed my phone from my hands and flung her arms around me. I buried my face in her hair and tried to relax. The scent of lavender and Rosalie's coconut body lotion filled my nostrils and my breathing eventually slowed. _

"_I'm alright." My voice was clear and Rosalie's face, as she backed away from me, showed her surprise at how calm I was. _

"_I need to go, though." I stood and Rose looked at me with a questioning look. No, I wasn't going to to go find Mary Alice and slap the shit out of her. Not at all. _

"_Do you want me to-" "No, Rose. I need to be alone for a little bit. I'll call you later, kay?" Rose hugged me before I grabbed my things and made for the elevators. I saw her worried face before the doors closed and reminded myself that I had at least one person still in my life. Even if Jacob didn't fucking want me anymore. _

_It had been two hours. I sat staring at all the things I packed into six huge boxes for two hours. As soon as I had got home I began packing. Grabbing everything and throwing it all into these boxes. It was definitely over between us and I didn't want to be around him for a second longer. _

_I heard the key rattle in the lock and straightened my posture. My back was stiff from sitting for so long. _

"_Hey, babe!" Jacob called out across the apartment and I cringed. I thought of how many times he had called Leah that. How many times had he gone to her place, on the pretense of a job, and called out that he was home? _

_I didn't respond and Jacob no doubt knew something was up. He had seen my car out front, I assumed, and knew I was home. He probably thought it strange as I usually never got home until late. _

"_Bella? What's go-" Jacob rounded the corner from the kitchen and saw the boxes stacked on top of each other. His brows furrowed and a guilty look came over his face. He knew exactly what this was about. Jacob began to walk slowly to my side when I held up a hand for him to stop. _

"_Don't." _

"_Bella, I can expl-" _

"_Jacob, I don't want to hear it. I just want to know something." I paused and Jacob took that as his chance to sit alongside me on the sofa. I pushed his hand away when he tried to pull my chin in his direction. I stared straight ahead at the cardboard boxes._

"_Is there anyone else? I mean, besides Mary Brandon." Jacob's eyes popped out of his head and I finally turned to look at him. _

"_She sent me a couple texts today. I, uh, I just wanted to let you know before I left. I hadn't intended on sticking around until you got off work, but I figured you deserved this. I guess." Jacob's face turned red, from embarrassment I guessed. _

"_But Bella... I love you." Jacob whined and I remembered when he had convinced me to do many things with that whine._

"_Obviously you don't. Or you sure don't respect me." I began to stand to pick up my belongings. Jacob grabbed my arm and I attempted to shake him off. _

"_No, Bella." Jacob tightened his grip on my arm and began to grab for my other arm. I immediately tensed and prepared to punch the fucker in the face. Before my fist connected with his cheek, though, he pinned both my arms behind my back. _

"_I said no, Bella." Jacob's voice was deadly calm and I knew I needed to get the fuck out of dodge. _

"_Jacob, let go of me. Right now. Rose will be here any minute to come get me." It was bull shit, I had a car, but it seemed like it almost worked for a second. I heard him mutter something like 'better be fast' and his steely grasp was once again on my wrists. _

_The button down shirt I was wearing was torn from my body and buttons went flying. Jacob fumbled around me for the clasp of my bra before simply ripping the material down the front. I was topless and Jacob soon began working on my pants. _

"_Jacob, fuck, get the fuck off me!" I kicked and flung my arms as wildly as I could. Nothing stopped him and he seemed like he was getting more calm and faster with each movement. The fly of my black pants was unzipped. I closed my eyes and tried to find any will left in me. _

_With one swift movement I managed to jump back about two feet, leaving Jacob grasping for the air in front of me. I began to run towards the front door before he tackled me. I landed on the hardwood, probably fracturing a rib or two. The pain in my skull radiated down to my upper back. _

_Jacob pulled my hair, lifting my head off the ground enough to land two backhanded slaps against each cheek. My face stung and I clenched my teeth to stop myself from crying out. Jacob had his hand down the back of my pants and I soon felt the cold air of the apartment hit my bare ass. _

"_Fuck, you're beautiful, Bella. I know you want me, too." I cringed and tried to shove myself up from the floor. _

"_Now, now. I thought we were actually getting somewhere." I began shouting again as I heard Jacob's zipper. _

"_Jacob! NO!" I lifted an elbow to his face and I heard the crack as it slammed against his nose. Blood trickled down onto the floor near my head. I heard a low curse. _

"_You'll regret that, little girl." Jacob picked me up and slammed me against the arm of the couch. Okay so I definitely knew something was broken or fractured. Every breath I took my lungs felt like they would explode. My ribs screamed in protest as I tried to wiggle away from him. _

_Another few slaps to my behind and Jacob placed a hand against my cheek. _

"_You'll love this, babe. Just be quiet and a good girl. I won't have to hurt you." I screamed in his face and went to spit on him. His hand immediately swatted my left cheek, it was the hardest hit I'd received yet and I knew it would bruise, before he pulled my skimpy underwear down to my knees. My pants were bunched there, as well. The sleeves of my blouse dangled on my forearms. _

_Jacob hit me again when I bucked my head back, hoping to get his ugly fucking face again. I was covered in stinging red handprints, the worst ones on my face and thighs. _

"_Calm the fuck down, Bella." Jacob pulled himself from his underwear and I had to fight the urge to vomit. _

"_Jacob, fucking stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and my voice was hoarse. I felt like I'd swallowed a handful of glass. _

"_Get the fuck away!" I kept squirming and Jacob kept trying to keep me pinned in the same place. I felt his dick press against my ass cheek and knew it wouldn't be long now. I couldn't fight much longer. My body was sore and I couldn't even scream loudly anymore. _

"_Jacob, please don't." I whimpered and he laughed. _

"_There's my obedient little girl. No more screaming." Jacob took his opportunity to swiftly enter me and it fucking hurt. He thrust a couple of times before I heard a panicked breath puff from his lips near my ear. He stopped and his body tensed before slumping over me. _

_I looked back to see what was wrong and my jaw dropped and my face heated when I saw the tiny woman from the picture. Mary Alice Brandon. _

_In her hands was a bloody knife and my eyes popped wide open. _

"_What the fu-" _

"_I hope you don't mind" Mary Alice began in a bell voice that was the most beautiful sound I'd heard in my life. "I took the liberty of ending his life." The way she spoke of her just stabbing my ex-boyfriend astounded me. I almost smiled. _

"_Uh, thanks. I guess." My voice was still hoarse and tears were now streaming down my face. They were partly in relief and partly from my new worry. She just killed a man. _

_I pushed myself from the couch and stood. I realized my state of dress and couldn't even find it in myself to be embarrassed any longer. I yanked my underwear and pants up in one swift move. Blood soaked the back of my blouse and was dripping down my lower back to the waistband of my pants. _

"_You're gonna want to change." Mary Alice smirked a tiny bit and ran to the kitchen to ditch the knife. _

"_So you're..." _

"_The other woman? Yeah." Mary Alice laughed a strained laugh. It was an awkward fucking situation, yeah. _

"_Is this all your shit in the boxes or his?" Mary Alice came in from the kitchen and checked Jacob's pulse with a serious expression. She nodded and turned back to me. _

"_Uh, mine. I own a house a few hours from here." I owned my father's old house in Forks since he moved to Chicago with his new girlfriend. _

"_Cool. We're, uh, gonna need to leave." Mary Alice went to pick up one of the boxes. I grabbed her arm before she managed to lift the heavy crate. _

"_Wait, what?" I stared at Mary Alice with a blank look. Was she seriously thinking of taking off and never looking back? Would we be on the run for the rest of our lives? What the fuck were we even doing? _

"_You can't think we'll stay here. Listen, you might be able to swindle your way out of murder one, but you'll never get out of going to jail. Trust me." I did trust her. Well, I knew. I was a lawyer. I knew that even in the most awful cases of spousal abuse, the guilty party often went away for a little while. And now that Mary Alice was involved, it would get even messier. _

"_Where will we go?" _

_Mary Alice smiled at me and brought my two boxes to her convertible. _

_She laid a hand on my arm and pulled me towards the passenger seat. The top was down and it was a surprisingly sunny day in Seattle. _

"_I'm going to Mexico..."_

* * *

We had just passed through Portland when I became insanely hungry. Mary Alice was smiling with a big pair of sunglasses covering most of her face We had stopped by her house to pick up some of her things and to shower and disguise ourselves as best as possible.

"Can we stop sometime soon?" Our food supply was dwindling, although it totally wasn't safe to stop anywhere. Before leaving the state of Washington, we had heard on the radio that Jacob's body had been found. It would only be a matter of hours before they realized I was missing and sent out a warrant.

"How 'bout in Salem? We'll be there in about..." Mary Alice looked at our surroundings. "Twenty minutes, perhaps?" I nodded and Mary Alice stepped on the gas pedal harder.

We pulled up to a dilapidated strip mall. There was a couple of fast food joints, a very sketchy looking dance club, and a tea shop. I thought it a weird place for a tea shop. Suddenly, though, I craved a cup of tea. Tea calmed me down.

Mary Alice lit a cigarette as she waited for me to lead the way. I pointed to the small tea place and Mary Alice squinted her eyes.

"Really? A cup of tea? Its like, a hundred degrees out." She sighed and followed after me. We walked side by side through the door of the store. I knew my eyes were bloodshot and red. I could feel that my face was swollen. A red handprint graced my left cheek and I had tried, albeit without satisfactory results, to try and cover my red hot skin with foundation. I never wore makeup and I was shit at applying it. So, here I was walking into a tea shop looking a fucking mess.

It was all because of him. The fucking prick. I couldn't believe he would actually do something like this to me. And what could I do? Nothing. No one would think it was the truth. We were in love, weren't we? He wouldn't do that to someone he loved. Fuck him.

Mary Alice agreed with my sentiments, about the rape thing. She knew no one would believe the whole story. Especially her involvement.

"Mary Alice, would you like anything?" I looked into her shaded eyes and my breath left me at the dark green shade they were. I hadn't been this close to her without her glasses on. She was pretty.

"Jesus, it's just Alice. Just call me Alice." She huffed and began to scan the menu.

"Alice." I smiled and lifted my eyes to scan the counter while Alice made up her mind.

Five minutes later we were walking to her car, me with a hot green tea and her with a lemon iced tea. She grabbed my hand as we walked and I found it more comfortable than odd.

When we were seated in the car, me in the driver's seat this time, Alice cranked up the radio and leaned over towards me. She pulled my face towards hers and kissed my cheek quickly. She pulled back with a grin on her face.

"What was that for?" I laughed and pulled out of the almost empty parking lot. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I kind of like you, Bella Swan. You're a decent person." Alice grinned and slipped her sunglasses back on her face. Her short hair blew around in the wind and she looked absolutely beautiful with the wind tossing her hair and clothes about her. She was smiling and singing along with the radio.

"I kind of like you, too, Alice Brandon." We began our journey to the sunny beaches and ice cold margaritas awaiting us on the Mexican shoreline.

* * *

**That rape scene was hard for me to write. I kept wanting to make it more softcore, but I knew it had to be fucking bad. Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews and favourites are more than welcome. :) & for those of you who got the title reference, I applaud you. It's one of my favourite films & I totally recommend it to anyone and everyone. **


End file.
